


Gracious

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 7 [12]
Category: Enchanted (2007), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Captivity, Community: femslash100, Crossover Pairings, Determination, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Ficlet, Pre-Relationship, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason she even agrees to the favour is because Narissa is one of her favourite cousins. Even so, when Maleficent finds herself dealing with the furious, wedding-dress-clad girl with her tiara falling off, she cannot help but think that Narissa sorely undersold this 'forest rat'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



The only reason she even agrees to the favour is because Narissa is one of her favourite cousins. Even so, when Maleficent finds herself dealing with the furious, wedding-dress-clad girl with her tiara falling off, she cannot help but think that Narissa sorely undersold this 'forest rat'.

"You're keeping me from my wedding!" Giselle said. "My one true love!"

"There's no such thing as true love," replied Maleficent, cold enough to stop the girl short. "And perhaps you should learn to make your own stories."

 

 

The next day, she caught the girl in an (admittedly more practical) dress, armed with a steak knife, trying to cut her way out through the thorns. She returned her to the castle, and secured the doors with magic.

Then she found her antique, embroidered curtains with pieces cut out of them, and regretted ever doing Narissa this favour.

 

 

Giselle climbed out of windows. She made a rope of tapestries to climb down from the roof. Maleficent chained her, and she picked the locks with a raven's pinion. At least Diablo had the grace to look embarrassed about that, when Giselle explained that she had also been talking with the ravens.

 

 

"Why are you still trying to escape?" said Maleficent wearily. "I have a letter from my cousin; your prince has married another. Is it merely habit, now?"

"Why do you still hate?" Giselle replied. "Is it merely habit, now?"

 

 

One day, she removed the chains, and Giselle thanked her graciously. A strange, welcome, feeling.


End file.
